Quantum Inc.
Quantum Incorporated Type Public Founded October 20th, 2005 Key People CEO Donald Umbry Headquarters Diamond Center, Everett City, New York Area Served Union of Everett, North America, Europe Industry Electronics Products Computers, Hardware, Software, Electronics, Home Entertainment, Computer Technology Revenue Profit Employees 155,000 Quantum is an Everetti electronics, microchips and computer software/hardware manufacturer and developer. Quantum was established in 2005 under the Everetti government's Domestic Business Incentives & Stimulus. Quantum produces high technology computer software, hardware, microchips and various electronics and civilian products such as entertainment systems, computers, video game consoles such as MyLife, televisions, cellular phones, audio systems and other electronics. Since 2010, it has worked on producing computer operating systems to compete with Microsoft Windows and Apple Mac programs. Products & Services Computers & Hardware *Quantum Spiritware Series Computer Laptops: Spiritware is a series of laptops designed and manufactured by Quantum designed to compete with high quality gaming computer laptops such as Sony Vaio, Alienware and Hewlett Packard (HP) brands. Spiritware computers tend to be high end systems featuring minimum configurations of one terabyte hard drives, 16 GB Ram Memory DDR5, 64 bit operating systems (usually Arctica but can feature Microsoft Windows), Intel i8 Dual Quad-Core processors and either Nvidia Geforce or ATI Radeon graphics, SoundBlaster sound cards, Bluetooth and remote IR access and wireless internet access. Quantum is the only computer manufacturer that does not produce desktop computers, leading the way in producing mobile computers that can be carried and brought on-the-go. Spiritware laptops feature high end Bose audio for full clear audio and music playing, movie watching and gaming. A single disk drive with CD/DVD/Blu-Ray burner is featured. The laptops also have a high quality built in webcam (14 Megapixels photo/1080p HD Video), a built-in microphone and slots for digital camera SD/XD and other cards. Spiritware laptops come with long lasting LiPo batteries with a life up to 3 hours when utilizing maximum battery power and nearly 10 hours on power saving modes. Spiritware laptops include HDMI, ethernet and USB 3.0 ports as well as connections for external audio, headphone jacks and ports for external drives. Optional ports include MIDI ports for digital audio sequencers. Video Gaming *MyLife: MyLife is an eighth generation gaming console meant to be and nicknamed the mother of all consoles. Version 3.0 was released in April of 2012, completing its full free roam environment development. MyLife is a 3D social virtual environment realistically designed to mimic the real world and make it playable for users of the game. MyLife contains thousands of careers, jobs and sub games within the environment. The console has sold millions of systems worldwide since its initial release in 2010. MyLife was a joint project between Sony Computer Entertainment of America (SCEA) and Quantum Inc. *MyLife II: The second generation of the MyLife gaming console set for release in the end of 2013, competing with Playstation 4 and the alleged XBOX-720. The entire console was overhauled with a compact body and increased visual appeal. Internal systems and hardware were updated with more hard disk space and faster processors. Software, Programs & Operating Systems *Mental Imaging System/Subconscious Imaging System: A new technology developed by government researchers at MIT University. It consists of a computer language capable of communicating with the human brain. Human brain waves were converted into a computer which then generates sound, words or images as seen inside the head. Wiring nodes are placed on the head of an individual. Reading brain waves and nervous system messages, these are transmitted to a computer and displayed on the screen. Should the user picture the color red in his/her head, the computer screen will turn red. Should a house be pictured, the same house will appear on the computer screen. The SIS functions similarly and was first tested on video recording dreams for later playback. The SIS is used to generate better images, video and audio than the MIS. SIS records directly from the individual's deep memory where all the information gathered throughout life is stored. The MIS can be glitchy and unstable because of errors the brain makes when attempting to generate an image in the head. A person with Attention Deficit Disorder attempting to produce a square would have a hard time generating this, causing various images, sounds and words to appear on the computer screen. *Spyware Pirate: A very powerful computer internet security software designed for anti-virus protection, spyware and malware protection and internet firewall. Spyware Pirate features a virus tracker that logs where viruses have come from, submitting reports of blocked or removed viruses and malware or detections to the Quantum's Spyware Pirate support center. Spyware Pirate is also connected directly to the Everetti Cyber Terrorism Task Force headquarters at the Federal Bureau of Investigation. *Arctica: Arctica is Quantum computer operating system, designed to compete with Microsoft Windows and Apple Macintosh systems. Arctica features a penguin character as it's logo and an winter and ice theme startup, desktop backgrounds, screen savers and themes. Penguin operating systems comes with it's own secure internet browser made to compete with Google Chrome and Mozilla Firefox. Home Entertainment Electronic Devices *Quantum Alert: The Alert is a cellular 2G flip phone. The Alert features push-to-talk capability, internet access, texting and has a camera. The phone can flip up as a normal cellular phone or flip sideways changing the keys into a full keyboard for typing and texting. The Alert also features an mp3 player with storage for up to 50 songs and a connection to services such as Napster and Rhapsody. *Quantum Armor: The Armor is a heavy duty work cellular flip phone. It features a rubber and abs plastic reinforced cover and casing designed to withstand impacts and damage. The Armor is water resistant and submersible. Armor cell phones feature built in GPS and navigational systems, thermometers and temperature sensors and altitude meters and digital compass. Armor phones feature push-to-talk, 3G internet access and possess a camera. *Quantum Poke: The Poke is a cellular 3G touch screen smart phone. It featured a large screen with touch sensors to touch screen use. The touch screen provided a full keyboard for texting and typing. The phone had a camera, 3G internet access and functions with applications like the Apple iTunes and Motorola Android phones. Poke has memory storage for up to 350 mp3 songs and access to services such as Napster and Rhapsody. *Quantum Poke 2: Poke 2 is a 4G LTE touch screen smart phone. Featuring new systems than its predecessor the Poke, its internet connectivity is far faster with 4G speeds. The Poke 2 possesses a camera (12 megapixels/720p HD video recording). The Poke 2 has voice-to-text and a A.I. program similar to the iPhone's Siri. GPS navigation is standard and runs on an Android based OS. Apps include a large variety in gaming and utilities. Poke 2 is Netflix ready and can access music programs including Rhapsody and Amazon MP3. *Quantum PokePad: Tablet *Quantum Evolve: Ultrabook Category:Union of Everett Category:Companies